The University of Maryland School of Public Health proposes to implement a Summer Training and Research (STAR) program to provide underrepresented undergraduate students with two consecutive 10-wk summer research and career development programs to enhance their potential to apply for and complete graduate degrees in biomedical and behavioral science relevant to preventing and treating cardiovascular (CV) disease. The aim of the STAR program is to increase diversity in the pool of individuals who ultimately choose careers in biomedical and behavioral research to reduce premature morbidity and mortality from CV and related diseases. Specific objectives are to: (1) Increase knowledge of landmark research on the causes and prevention of CV and related diseases, (2) Enhance research skills and experience necessary to be competitive graduate school applicants in CV and related disease research areas, (3) Enhance awareness of the process, practice, and ethics underlying scientific research, (4) Prepare trainees for graduate school and a research career, and (5) Provide quality mentoring. The program will span two consecutive summers, with distinct activities for each summer. Applicants will be recruited locally and nationally through mailings, our Internet web site, visits to undergraduate campuses, and faculty networks. An Admissions Committee consisting of the Program Directors and a minority graduate student will select trainees and match them with faculty mentors. Trainees will be provided with on-site housing and remunerated for their laboratory-based work. The primary efforts of the STAR trainees will focus on laboratory research closely integrated with that of their mentor. The research training component will comprise ~85% of the trainees' time, with the remaining 15% spent in research-related training and career development. Faculty mentors were selected from those in the School of Public Health with research programs in content areas that are highly relevant to NHLBI. The mix of expertise ranges from laboratory-based bench research to applied community-based research. In addition to direct laboratory experience, trainees will meet weekly to discuss research activities and set weekly goals, meet with current graduate students for dynamic exchanges about graduate studies issues, and discuss classic research articles on cardiovascular disease. Weekly sessions on either Research-Related Training (first year trainees) or Career Development (second year trainees) is included. These sessions are highly interactive and provide trainees with unique perspectives to consider and discuss. A second-year mentor/first- year mentee program is also included to enhance trainee retention over two summers. Trainees will present their research in both oral and poster formats at the end of the summer session. Scientific, social, and cultural activities in the Washington, DC area are planned. Extensive program evaluation will assess how well the program achieves pre-determined benchmarks. Internal and External Advisory Committees will meet to review outcome data and make recommendations to improve and maintain program quality. The University of Maryland School of Public Health proposes to implement a Summer Training and Research (STAR) program to provide underrepresented undergraduate students with two consecutive 10-wk summer research and career development programs to enhance their potential to apply for and complete graduate degrees in biomedical and behavioral science relevant to preventing and treating cardiovascular (CV) disease. The aim of the STAR program is to increase diversity in the pool of individuals who ultimately choose careers in biomedical and behavioral research to reduce premature morbidity and mortality from CV and related diseases. The primary efforts of the STAR trainees will focus on laboratory research closely integrated with that of their mentor. In addition, trainees will meet weekly to discuss research activities and set weekly goals, meet with current graduate students for dynamic exchanges about graduate studies issues, discuss classic research articles on cardiovascular disease, and take part in either Research-Related (first year trainees) or Career Development (second year trainees) Training.(End of Abstract)